1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a curved display device having improved image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are apparatuses that may display three-dimensional visual image information.
Recently, flat panel display devices, which have a relatively small weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes, and thus are less limited in terms of installation and space, and exhibit excellent performance have been developed. A large-screen image display that may be easily formed as a flat panel display and having high image quality, and the like, has been developed.
Examples of a flat panel display device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electroluminescent display (ELD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device, and a flexible display device.
The display devices may be classified according to an installation method, which varies according to installation position, e.g., a wall-mounted type in which a display device is installed on a wall, and a stand type in which a display device is supported by a stand.
When such a flat panel display device is installed in an open space, such as an outdoor public square, or an indoor public area, such as an airport, a terminal, or the like, an image displayed on the display device may be distinctly recognized by a viewer within certain viewing angles of the flat panel display device, but it may be impossible for a viewer outside of the viewing angles thereof to recognize the image displayed on the display device.
Therefore, a curved display device, which may draw attention of viewers within a large area when installed in a large, open space, such as an indoor or outdoor public square, and in which an image displayed on the display device may be recognized by viewers within a large area regardless of direction, has been developed.
Such a curved display device may emit light to a display panel using an edge type backlight unit disposed at an edge of a light guide plate or a backlight unit disposed at a rear surface of the display panel, thereby displaying an image on the display panel, which has a constant curvature. However, luminance at a specific position of the display panel having a curvature is non-uniform, and thus, defects such as reduction in image quality may occur.